wars! Between race and Love
by RebondChaos
Summary: baca aja d ... lengkapnya kujelasin wkt anda buka :P
1. The intro

Note = * = description of the place  
" = description of the act  
~ =description of the situation  
() =in the characters mind

**Part one**  
"The intro"

* At NA Astrorangers mansion*

Like usually, Jo wakes up first and takes a bath  
and prepare the breakfast for her friends. After all finished,she going to wake up Brett,Edge,Miller and Hammer

* At Edge`s room *

Jo = Wake up, Edge!!!  
Edge = Awww, give me 5 minutes again for sleep awhile  
Jo = We have a match against Eisen Wolf  
Edge = Awww........ "Get up and go to bath"

* At brett`s room *

Jo = Brett, wa___  
Brett = "Playing crossword puzzle" what`s up Jo?  
Jo = You still playing at the time like this? Go to bath already!  
Brett = "I`m already go to bath"  
Jo = Then,go and eat the breakfast  
Brett = Fine

*At Miller`s room

Miller = What a noise i`m sure Jo has woke up Brett and Edge  
i`d better woke up Hammer

* At Hammer`s room*

~Empty~

Miller =  
Where`s Hammer!!!! this is no good!!  
"run to Dining room"

*At dinning room*  
Miller = Brett, Jo, Edge, Hammer`s missing!!  
Brett = So,who is he?  
Hammer = What`s up Miller?  
Miller = Huh? how stupid i was  
Jo = just sit down and eat while you can  
Edge = "hold his laugh"khu…kh….  
Coach = Let`s go to stadium

~ part one finished ~


	2. Schmidt ask Jo for a date

**Part two**  
"Schmidt ask Jo for a date"

*At stadium*

Fighter = "Hello everyone! I guess everyone`s fine, Today is a match between NA AstroRanger against EisenWolf  
So,this is them!!

NA AstroRangers!!

Eisten Wolf!!!

Fighter = so, let the match begin!

!....2....3......START!!!

~both team release their Mini4WD~

Schmidt = hey, Jo if we won the match, go out with me O.K?  
Jo = Only if Eisen Wolf won  
Schmidt = Then,it`s settled!

~the match ends~

Fighter = so, the winner is....

EISEN WOLF

claps claps

Edge = SHIT!!!  
Brett = (damn...)  
Jo = Huh ....  
Miller = ugh  
Hammer = ....

~Schmidt`s came near Jo and say~

Schmidt = so, you have promised Jo!! i`m waiting  
Jo = Ok ....

~a date between Jo and Schmidt !!~

~part two finished~


	3. Edge ask Jo for a date

**Part three **  
"Edge ask Jo for a date"

~After a date with Schmidt ~

Edge = Jo!! you have a date with Schmidt???!!  
Jo = y..yeah ...  
Edge = SHIT!! this can`t be!!  
Jo = Huh?  
Edge = Date with me too!!!  
"kidnapped Jo"  
Jo ="he..y!!! let me go!!!

~Edge date with Jo!!!!

Edge = That was awesome!!! we must go out again  
sometimes Jo!  
Jo = Uh ... yeah....

~part 3 finished~


	4. zola love letter

di part 1,2,3 ga sempat kasi kata2 ga ngerti s trus berhub ini eng kl ada salah kaprah mohon maaf y hehehe

**Part 4**  
"Zola love letter"

* At NA AstroRangers mansion*

Jo = what a long day  
Coach = Hey, Jo here`s a letter from Zola of Rosso Strada  
Jo = Huh? "open a letter"

~the letter~  
"hi.i`m Zola from rosso strada, you knew it already right? the number one team for now and forever,i have interested in your beautifulness and i fall in love go to the park at 7.30 PM

note = "If you don`t come, i will come to your mansion!!!"

Jo = zeez .....(if I didn`t come and you come to my mansion what will the others say about me a--)

~Jo go to park to meet Zola!!~

Zola = you come eh  
Jo = :-  
(If, i don`t come, you will come to my mansion what the others will think of me??) zeez

~part 4 finished~


	5. Bretts Date with Jo

Sebenarnya tuh, semua chapternya ada gambarnya. Tapi fanfiction ga isa kasi gambar jadi pas di upload jadinya gitu a—

Oh ya. Review y! kl isa review per chaper :P

**Part 5**  
"Brett`s Date with Jo"

Jo = Hhh...." still grab the letter in her hands"  
Brett ="grab the letter" Huh? what it`s anyway?  
Jo = What are you doing Brett!?  
Brett = Zola.... you love him?  
Jo =N..Nothing like that  
Brett = .....  
Brett = go out with me  
Jo = Huh? it`s already dark outside  
Brett = Don`t worry

Brett = That was fun "smile"  
Jo = .......  
Brett = hm? say something, Jo!  
Jo = Falls asleep  
Brett = hh Guess there`s no other opinions  
"take Jo to her bedroom"

~Part 5 Finished~


	6. Ryo s Birthday the new match begin

Part 6 ini byk gambarnya Cuma saying ga isa dtampilin … yah enjoy d masi panjang ceritaku :P

Part 6  
"Ryo`s birthday! the new match begin"

~Tomorrow after a continuous date~  
*at astroranger`s mansion*  
Coach = Hello everyone ready for a match between TRF victory?

Jo = Uh .. sure ...

Brett = always ready of course

Edge = hahaha, anytime!

Coach = Huh? why are you two looks so happy today?

Brett and Edge = nothing~~

Coach = so, we departed!

*at stadium*

fighter = A match between TRF victory and NA AstroRangers!  
so, this is them!

TRF VICTORY !

NA ASTRORANGERS

~the match begin~

~AstroRangers build their "iron wall" and stay block TRF VIctorys~

Jo = What`s wrong? too slow!  
Ryo =ugh!!!

Go = ugh!! move!!!  
Retsu = calm, Go!!

~the match ends~

The winner is NA AstroRangers!!!  
Claps claps claps

Go = Shit!! next time i won`t lose!!!

Tokichi = we lose, eh?  
Retsu = yeah ...  
Jiroumaru = HEY, did you all forgot my brother`s birthday?  
we should prepare!!

All = okay ...

Jo = "accidentally,hear that" hm ..  
so, today is Ryo`s birthday?(he ever help me before,then i will make a cake for he)

*At NA AstroRAngers mansion*

Jo = "make a cake"

All =

Hammer = Jo make a cake for  
Ryo right?

Miller = Of course,

Edge = but...., why?

Brett = ......

Hammer = maybe she LOVE Ryo

Miller = maybe,

Edge = That`s impossible!! this is not over yet!!!

Brett = bwahahaha!!  
you think, I, Brett Astaire  
will give up that easily?  
NO WAY!!  
This is just begins!!!

~The news spread into Zola and Schmidt ~

Zola = "huh, she mine, that`s all"  
Schmidt = "The person who will laugh at the end is me"

*Back to AstroRangers mansion*

Edge = "so,what are you do___  
Jo ="prepare the cake"

Edge = ARRG!!

i`ve told you, THIS IS NOT OVER!!!

~to be continue on part 7 "the new war"


	7. The New War

Halo… masih panjang nih ceritanya. Enjoy aj! Hehehe

Part 7  
"the new wars"

*at ryo`s tent*

~a song for Ryo~

All= so, happy birthday to you Ryo!

Ryo = thanks

Jo = Sorry for disturbed  
"holding a cake"

Go= hm? What is that? smells good .."grabbed the cake"

Go = Wow this is a cake for you  
Ryo!

Alls = Wow

Ryo = that`s a cake for me?

Jo = yeah

Ryo = But.. why?

Jo = you helped me before, i heard you celebrating a birthday party so, i made a cake for you.

~alls make a distance between between they and these two, so they will got the situation~

Jo = why you all make a distance?

Alls = we don`t want to disturbed you two

Jo = Disturbed what? you want that cake or not?

Ryo = …(of course I wants it) of…

Alls ="cut Ryo`s words" of course we want it

Tokichi = so, let`s eat the cake!

Alls = "eating with a noisy"

Go ="grab tokichi`s plate and eat tokichi`s cake"

Tokichi = he..y! what you doing Go? that`s my cake!!

J = " you can have mine (actually, he want that cake so badly, but he avoided the fight between tokichi and Go, )

Tokichi = "thx you J"

J = No problem (hiks… )

Jo = Then, i will go back to my place

Retsu = ok, see you and be careful

Ryo = that`s already dark, you want me to acompany you?

Jo = no,thanks i can go by my self

Ryo = ok then...  
~that night Ryo dreaming about Jo and can`t sleep well~

~Part 7 finished~


	8. Schmidt ask Jo to be his valentine

Ronde 2 nie… dimana kontestan konstestanya berguguran(emang daun berguguran!) enjoy aj deh …

Part 8  
"Schmidt ask Jo to be his valentine"

~Guess what day is it? this is valentine day!~

*At NA AstroRangers mansion*

Schimith =Jo, be my Valentine!!

Jo = sorry, you are not my type

Schmidt = But, we dated last day!

Jo = a-- that a promise

Schmidt =

~one of the participant ..... FAILED!!!~

~part 8 finished~


	9. Edge ask Jo to Be his Valentine

Jadi, 1 kandidat dah down tuh … pada nanya n mana romance nya? Sabar brooo chapternya msi panjang humor dlu ye … hehehe

Part 9  
"Edge ask Jo to be his valentine"

Edge = hey, Jo

Jo = what?

Edge = If i say you have an nice body, would you hold it against me?

Jo = In your dream you pervert!!!

Edge = i just kidding

~Edge`s tries, FAILED!!~

~Part 9 finished~


	10. Zola tries to make Jo his girlfriend

Bagian terfavavorit n di ronde 2 kl yang keseluruhan cerita yah last chap aku plng suka. Pada nanya yak ok ceped bgt post nya? Orang uda jadi dr kapan2 nih fic. Aku dulu share di forumfree. Di forum free isa pake gambar. Jd br tau si ada FF. krn baca fic L&G PichiDichi ya aku gabung FF supaya fic ku dobaca lbh byk orang. Enjoy d hehehe

Part 10  
"Zola tries to make Jo his girlfriend"

Zola = Be my girlfriend! or you`ll have an nightmare!!

Jo = Shut up already!!!

Zola = uhugh ....

Jo = Huh .. better prepare the chocolate ....

~Jo make a chocolate!, but, for who?~

~so, the participant left is only 2!!  
first is

Brett Astaire!

and second is

Ryo Takaba!!~

~part 10 finished~


	11. Brett VS Ryo

Jadi, skg Brett VS Ryo nie … kukasi kisi2 y Breet X Jo tuh my Fav couple. Tapi lum tentu Brett yg menang yha…. Jangan yakin dlu heheheheheh

Part 11  
"Brett VS Ryo!!"

Edge,Schmidt,Zola =

Brett = what`s happened?

Edge,Schmidt,Zola = we`re been rejected

Brett = (this is good) oh, i see

* At the kitchen *

Jo = "prepare a chocolate"

Brett = (who will receive that chocolate? me, or Ryo? or maybe someone else?)

Jo =

Ryo = (Shit! can`t get Jo out of my mind!!) oh, yeah....  
last day Jo give me a cake, maybe she will give me a chocolate this day?  
hehehe better check it ....

~part 11 Finished


	12. The Valentine Race

Yah ini tema umum si, tapi tema Valentinya L&G lum ada kn hehehehe aku terinspirasi dari episode yang lomba hari anak. Perangkapnya kubanyakkin trus ini temanya valentine trus, hasilnya lumayan aneh, tapi jd lbh seru kyknya(narcis d) enjoy d hehehe

Part 12  
"the valentine race!"

*At NA AstroRangers mansion"

Ryo = sorry for disturbed

Brett = "peeking in front of the kitchen"

Ryo = What are you doing, Brett?

Brett = "shocked"uh ... nothing

Jo = "put the chocolate in the freezer"

Ryo = (she make a chocolate? who will receive that chocolate? me or Brett)

Brett = (Why he is here? did Jo call him?)

Ryo = uh .. Brett

Brett = what?

Ryo = do you know for whom Jo make a chocolate?

Brett = you think i know? i was wondering too!

Ryo = oh, i see

Brett = come to my room Ryo

Ryo = uh.. okay?

* At Brett`s room*

Brett = hey,do you love Jo?

Ryo = what??

Brett = "staring seriously at Ryo"

Ryo = oh, yeah i like she but, why you ask me like that?

Brett = huh, as i thought , me too

Ryo = What??

~both known they have a hard rival~

Tokichi = "come in so suddenly" hey, look at this!!

Ryo = what?

Tokichi = it`s a race invitation

Ryo = what kid of race?

Tokichi = a valentine race

Brett = (valentine race?)

Ryo = sounds interesting

Tokichi ' but we have one problem

Ryo = what?

Tokichi the maker of this race is Chiiko

Brett and ryo = -*:---*:" -*:---*:"

Tokichi = but, the race at the beach so....

Brett and Ryo = (Jo in swimming suit....)

Brett = ok, i will join

Ryo = i won`t lose!!

Brett and Ryo = ( )

~chapter 12 finished~


	13. Team race? Failled plans!

Part 13  
"team race? Chiiko,Brett`s,Ryo`s plans failed!!"

~The next morning~

*at the beach*

Brett = better change to swimming suit...

Ryo = "changed into swimming suit"

~The boys changed their clothes into a swimming suit~

Brett = those Woman's aren't finish yet right?

Edge = can't wait "nose blended"

Brett = "Shocked" what happened to you Edge?

Edge = no, just imagine ... "clean up the blood"

~The girls come out~

Brett,Edge,Ryo ="looking excitedly to the girls"

Jo = why are you staring at us that much? "has changed the cloches into swimming suit, but wearing a jacket"

Brett,Edge,Ryo = "disappointed" "syuush"

Fighter = Welcome to Chiiko valentine race! the race will starts in 1 hour again, meanwhile waiting, enjoy the cuisine and the beach"

Ryo,Go,Jiroumaru = "eating with all noisy"

Jo = "surfing the internet while eating a dried fish"

Edge = " joke with the girls from Gonki"

Brett = " toast with another team captain"

Hammer and Miller = "eating"

Tokichi and J = "wandering"

Chiiko = "come near Retsu"

~one hour later~

Fighter = sorry for waiting! now, the race is all ready! Chiiko, the race owner, will talk about the rules!

Chiiko = Welcome to this race, unlike the another, this race is a team race!, one team contains 2 person and will have different gates! A and B ! and, for this race, i will join!! ( i will be retsu`s partner!!)

Brett = (team race, ok, this is a change to get Jo`s heart i will become Jo`s partner!!)

Brett = Jo would you like to team up with___

Ryo = Jo, team up with m___

Jo =(looks like Brett will be with Edge, Ryo with Go Hammer with miller and Tokichi with J so, the rest is Retsu, then no other opinions)

Chiiko = "runs to Retsu"

Jo = looks like you have no team, would you like to team up with me? i don`t have any team

Retsu = (yeah Ryo with Go and Tokichi with J) yeah, it's okay, lets fight Jo!

Jo = yeah

Chiiko = (Ugh!!! retsu!! team up with that girl!!)" burned by jealous fire"

~Part 13 finished~


	14. chikos anger! rumble at the beach!

Part 14  
"chiko`s anger! rumble at the beach!"

Brett,Ryo,Edge = (what?? Jo with retsu? oh shit!!!)

Brett = so, Edge, team up with me ok?

Edge = ok ..

Go = team up with me Ryo!!

Ryo = ok ...

Chiiko = so, for the costume

Brett,Edge,Ryo =(Jo in swimming suit)

Chiiko = you can use your normal costume,

Brett,Edge,Ryo = Braaak"they are failing"

Fighter = so, the team is

1, Brett and Edge  
and Ryo  
and Julianna  
and hammer  
5.J and tokichi  
and Retsu  
with Erick

Chiiko = (huh, i can`t let this happened i will make Jo can't come near Retus!!) HUH

Erick = (huh.. why i must paired with this un-experience? girl? oh yeah, but she is tokichi mikuni sister maybe she has some potential, better not underestimate she)

Fighter = so, the teams so settled now, let the match begin!!

~part 14 finished~


	15. The dreadful trap part one!

Mulai ada trap nya nie ….

Part 15  
"The dreadful trap part one!!!"

fighter = and one... two... three.. START!

~All release their cars~

~the straight trail~

Go = go!! Beat magnum!!"lead the race"  
Ryo = don`t lose neo tridagger!!  
Jo = Not that easy!!!"pass Go and lead the race"

Brett = this is just beginning!

Chiiko = active firsts trap!!

grek grek grek

Jo = what that sounds?

Fighter = Wow!! there a boulder come from bellow!!

Ryo and Go = waaaaaaa

Jo =" stay calm and handily avoid the boulders"

Ryo = "luckily avoid the boulders"

Go = "not lucky, he been failed in the beginning of the race"

Go = shit!!!!! i lose here?

Tokichi,Jim = " failed too"

Tokichi = i .. failed here ....

Jim = this is the second time i falled into a trap! shit!

Fighter = Go eliminated! there`s only 11 players left!!

Chiiko = (uh.. not my mind if Go will eliminated, sorry, Go)

~part 15 finished~


	16. the second dreadful trap!

Mmmmm ga ada topic n kecepatan post kali y ah bodo a upload teruss

Part 16  
"the second dreadful trap!"

~circle trail~

Retsu = Go Buster sonic!!

Edge and Brett = Go buck blader!!!

Ryo = go! Neo tridagger!!

Jo = ugh... hard to keep high speed in this trail

retsu = "pass Ryo and Jo and lead the match"

Ryo = ugh!!!

Jo = (although Retsu is my team, but i won`t lose!!)

Brett = not that easy!!"passed Ryo and Jo"

Ryo and Jo =

Fighter = kamaitachi trap awaited

Jo = kamaitachi? what is that?

Retsu = a wind scythe

Jo = what?"suddently stop her car"

Brett = what happened Jo?

Hammer, Miller,Julianna = we first (passed Jo, Ryo, Brett)

~syuush~

~ a kamaitachi torn half uniform(not all)~

Hammer, Miller,Julianna = gyaaa

~ and blows their cars out of the cirsuit~

Jo = so, you know why i stop my car right?"turn on her car again"

Brett = yeah ..

~part 16 finished~


	17. the hot chocolate trap

New Chapter! Enjoy!

Part 17  
"the hot chocolate trap"

Fighter = so, the players left is from the number 1

4.J

~entering outdoors trail~

Brett = Go buck blader!!

Retsu = don`t lose sonic!!

Jo = too fast too claim that you all won!!"passed J,erick,Ryo"

fighter = a hot chocolate trap!!

J, erick = aaa"fall into hot chocolate trap"

Jo = i was lucky has passed them

Ryo = luckily....zeez it was so close"

~Part 17 finished~


	18. the end of race! the winner is

Nah ini pemenangnya … alias the end of the race

Part 18  
"the end of race! the winner is"

~straight up-down trail)

Jo = go buck blader"passed edge and ryo"

Ryo = i wont lose!! "passed Jo and Edge"

fighter= the finish is in front of the eyes! Brett and Ryo fight hard each other!!

but the last trap is awaited!!

Brett and Ryo = huh?  
"a doors open at Brettt and Ryo foot causes their cars and they falling down"

Jo = what? ewz "reach the finish and..GOAL!"

Fishter = Finish!! the winner is Josephina Goodwin!  
congratulations!

Jo = i was lucky

~part 18 finished~


	19. Edges true feelings

nah, ini mulai ada romance nya humornya dah ditinggalkan. Mulai chap 19 ke atas tuh tentang cinta semua. Eventnya juga event cinta. Yah enjoy aja d ini dah setengah perjalanan lebih dikid.

**Part 19**  
"Edge`s true feelings"

* At Na astrorangers mansion*

Jo = what an horrible race"open the freezer"  
hh, in the end, i can`t give this to he"holding the chocolate"

hm... maybe i who must eat it?

Edge = then, give it to me if you don`t want it!"grab the chocolate"

Jo = He..y! what are you doing?

Edge = hm .. so, i can`t have even this chocolate?

Jo = Huh?

Edge = maybe i seems joking when i said i was love you, but,

my feeling to you is real ...

Jo = ...

Edge ="look at Jo with a serious stare"

Jo = even you say so, i ...

Egde = i know, i had a felling that you like someone...  
even though i don`t know who is he....

Here  
"give back the chocolate to Jo"

"go to family room"

~part 19 finished~


	20. Brett and Edge best friend or a rival?

Part 19 kmarin cukup sedih, menurutku s(yang nulis agak sedih) ehehehe

Yg ini juga lumayan sad

**Part 20**  
"Brett and Edge best friend or a rival?"

Brett = "going to family room"

Edge = "sitting quiet while watching the night with a sad seeing"

Brett = Huh? what happened to you Edge? you never look this sad for few years

Edge = nope,there`s nothing wrong....

Brett =....

Egde = hey, Brett

Brett = what?

Edge = remember when we was children?

Brett = yeah...

Edge = your family teach you hard and very hard until you never talk to other people

Brett = and you was a cheerful boy which never sad doesn`t it?

Edge = Jo the first woman able to make you talk right?

Brett = yeah... when we got our first winner

Edge= and since that you love Jo isn`t it?

Brett = y..yeah you right

Edge =then i give up Jo to you

Brett = what?

Edge = she didn`t love me you know i was her best friend, thats all

Brett = it`s the same for me

Edge = no you wrong, you was better a million compared to me

Brett = what wrong to you? that`s strange you flattering someone

Edge = i not flattering!

Brett = .....

Edge = but, don`t forget, you have a tough oppenent,

Brett - ryo eh?

Edge = yeah he is Jo`s type too

Brett = how did you know about Jo`s type?

Edge = Thats a secret

Brett = :-

Edge =ahh, let`s end this not happy topic!! i`ll go to "flag my wings"

Brett = .....

Edge = good luck,then"open the doors and go out"

Brett = where`s Jo anyway?

~Part 20 finished~


	21. What s in Jo s mind?

Byk salah kaprah ni dalam fic ku khususnya di "He" sama "Him" buru2 sih hehehe dan malas betulinnya. Yg penting semua ngerti kn ehehehe

**Part 21**  
~What's in Jo`s mind?~

Jo = (hm,What wrong with Edge? he never been like that for a long time , oh yeah .. we has been so good friend for so long time ..., but Ryo.... He is different... "blushing" usually, i made a chocolate for coach, because he is the one which guide us to this GP .... but, this time i want to give it to a fine man.... Brett is nice I've knew him for so long... But,.... Ryo ...  
what? Why I thinking about Ryo too? Alright, Ryo is a good man, he saved me once, and he have a big pride. but, he is from Japan and I will back to America when this WGP ends....

i had no intention to get lonely and cheated from behind...

long distance girlfriend? the man who don't betray her girlfriend is must be very good man, and i don't really know ryo either.... it's too early to claims that Ryo will be my Boyfriend. )

Hhhhhh

Better give this chocolate to coach again…. Maybe I will give it to a "man" later … yeah, next valentine

"Jo`s sit at her bed and starts sleep"

~Part 21 finished~


	22. ice skating!

Di bagian sini masih ada humornya dikid y…. trus kata syuush itu artinya ky membeku/membatu/angin lewat yg biasa di komik2 gitu

**Part 22  
**"ice skating!"

Go = ice skating?

Tokichi = yeah, ice skating

Ryo = sounds interesting

Retsu = lets ask the others to join!!

*at astrorangers mansion*

Ryo = so, would you join?

Miller = "love ice skating" of course!!!

Jo = ok I will join

Brett = I don't interested

Edge = don't be like that Jo will be taken by Ryo if you don't come "Edge whips on Brett's ear"

Brett = ok, I will join!!!

Retsu = we invited savanna soldiers and Cool Caribbean team we will have fun together!!

*At the cottage*

Edge = whoa! this is awesome!

Jo = pretty good cottage isn't it?

Brett = yeah

~Cool Caribbean's team dancing happily~

~Savanna soldiers look around~

Jo = then, I want go to bath where's the bathroom anyway?

Retsu = on the corner of the room

Jo = ok ...

Brett = (this is my change! i won't fail!!)

Ryo = (i won't lose! I love Jo even though i knew she will back to America I knew it won't be a problems I knew it!!!)

Edge = "sneaking"

Brett = what are you doing Edge?"

Edge = nothing

Brett = wants to peeking Jo right?

Edge = hehehe you wants to join?

~ Jo heard Brett and Edge conversation before going to the bathroom~

Jo = oh yeah, I won't let Both of you to peek!

Brett and Edge = "syuush"

~ Part 22 finished~


	23. rumble at snow

Yang kali ini masi ada humor dikid, trus kata snow storm itu madsudku badai salju. Meski lom yakin. Abis mau dibilang apa. Prestige itu bagi yang nga tau(baru cari di kamus tuh) artinya gengi.

Part 23  
"rumble at snow"

Miller = the, let's skate!!!

Edge = let's go!!!

Miller and Edge = woohooo

Brett = they sure cheerful right? "Prestige"

Jo = yeah .. I had a long time not playing ice skating too I will plays too!!

Brett = :-………

Jo = you wants to play too right? Don't too keep your prestige!

Brett = alright, I think there's no other options I'll play too

Jo = "Smiles"

Go and Jiroumaru =woohooo!!!

Ryo = hey, Jo!

Jo = hey too Ryo (ups, what I have done? I must take a distance from him! I can't falls in love to him!!)

Ryo = ice skating is sure fun isn't it?

Jo = uh ..huh " taking 2 M away from Ryo"

Ryo = why are you spacing that much to me?

Jo = no... nothing.. "blushes"

Ryo = " Come closer to Jo"

Jo = "Spacing out again"

Ryo = Hey! Stop spacing away from me! I'm not a monster!

Ryo = huh? what's wrong? your face is kind of red ..

Jo = huh? what are you mean? I...I...I'm not!  
"go to Edge's place"

Ryo = "thinking with red face"(zeez, i sure can't help it .... she's just too cute)

~ alls playing happily~

~Go, J, Tokichi, Jiroumaru playing "throw the snow"~

~Edge, Miller, Hammer, Retsu playing ice skating~

~Cool Caribbean dancing again~

~savanna soldier happily playing ice skating~

Ryo = lets race a bit!

Jo = ok! which one? our mini 4 WD or ice skating " interested in all about race"

Ryo = you decide

Jo = ok! we'll plays mini 4 WD then!!

Ryo = ok! let's start!

~The race between Ryo and Jo started~

*Near the cottage*

Miller = better back to our places ! I think the snow storm is will happens soon!

Brett = ok, collect everyone! we'll back!!

Hammer = I've got all cool Caribbean team!!

Brett = where's Jo?

Edge = Go, Tokichi, J, retsu is here!!

Go = where's Ryo?

Tokichi = Huh? I'm sure he is here few minutes ago!!

J = he is with Jo!

Brett = huh?(I'm sure Jo`s fine, she won't failed in this storm but, Ryo with she? what will happens? aarg I afraid to think of it)

*At the cottage*

Miller = this is bad, the storm is not reduces yet, i become worst and worst!!

Brett and Edge = WHAT?

~Part 23 finished~


	24. can’t lie to your true feeling

~Part 24~  
"can't lie to your true feeling"

Jo = what? the storm is getting worst, better back to our cottage Ryo!

Ryo = yeah, I'm with you

~swuuush~

Jo = ugh!! the storm is too worst! we can't back to our cottage!

Ryo = so, what we will do now?

Jo = hm , I've check this place once, I think we must go to the south!

Ryo = why?

Jo = I remember that there is an inn in south!

Ryo = you remember this place at first time you see this place?

Jo = yeah! let's go the storm is getting more and more worst!

Ryo = ok (what a genius girl)

~they walking and walking to the south~

Ryo = do you know how far is it to the inn?

Jo = a...b..out.. 15 KM a.. ....

Ryo = what happened to you? are you ok?

Jo = ugh ... I'm fine.." talking with a pale face"

Ryo = you say you fine? that pale face!  
"grab Jo and put Jo at his shoulders he hold Jo`s foot so Jo won't fall to the snow"

Jo = wh..at are you doing! I can walk by myself!

Ryo = just shut up I doing this by my own wish don't you know?

Jo =(its nothing like that ... but this is second time you help me Ryo ...)  
why? we are an enemy...

Ryo = .....

~Part 24 finished~


	25. Lovers or enemy? Jo and Ryo!

Part 25  
"Lovers or enemy? Jo and Ryo!"

Jo = there, there's the inn

Ryo = yes, I've see it

Jo = Let me go, I can walk by myself

Ryo = alright

Jo = "knocks the doors" excuse me...

owner = Yes?

Jo = may we stay here until the storm stop?

Ryo = yes, we'll pay

Owner = ok, go with me I'll show your room

~they are walking inside~

Owner = this is your room

Jo = huh? we reserved two rooms !

Owner = we don't have

Ryo = huh? at least, we need 2 bed!

Owner = this is cheap inn which cant have that luxury

Jo = what?

Ryo = so, there's no other options I will sleep at the floor

Owner = that settled, then

Jo = ok, then, but don't do anything ok?

Ryo = you think I that kind of man?

Jo = ...I don't think like that but ..

Ryo = "sit down on the floor" uhh.. "grabbed his foot"

Jo = your foot! are you ok?

Ryo = this is was nothing...

Jo ="pick up a hot water" here's put your foot on this!

Ryo = ugh, thx you "put his foot on hot water"

Jo = .... "sit down on the bed" hey, Ryo

Ryo = what?

Jo =why you do this much for me?

Ryo = "blushing" oh.. that.. ok, I will say it clearly! Jo, I love you, I love you with all my might

Jo = huh...

~Part 25 finished~


	26. into the snow

Part 26!! Few chapters again! Wew, I finish this in 1 day lolz ia si Cuma copy paste. :p

Part 26  
"into the snow"

*At the cottage*

Brett = damn.. the snow is getting worst and keep worst

Edge =yeah, I hope Jo find a inn at the south

Brett = ....

Go= how about Ryo? we must search him!!

J= we all want it Go

Retsu = but, searching at the time like this is just killing yourself

Tokichi = yeah, it's right

Pico = can't we do something?

Julianna = like what? the best way is keep waiting

Okita = yeah

Brett = "walking to the doors"

Miller = Brett, don't say you will?

Brett = yes, i will go to the inn on the south maybe Jo`s there

Edge = that's insane!!

Brett = "leaving the cottage"

Edge = Brett!!

Hammer = there's useless to stop Brett, you know it.. he will do Anything for Jo

Edge = ugh, then, I will come too!!

Brett = no, you need to stay here try to contact Jo, ok?

Edge = ....  
Just, you must come alive and bring Jo back!!

Brett = you think who I am? I am Brett Astaire, the leader of NA AstroRangers, I swear I that I will come back alive with Jo

Go = hey, I come too! I want to search Ryo!

Brett = Ryo, eh? I will search him too don't worry "go to search Jo and Ryo"

~Part 26 finished~


	27. the one and only woman

O ya.. yg kukatakan di chap 26 tuh yg copy paste c\seperti yang uda pernah aku bilang, itu tuh uda kupublish di situs lain. Tapi yah pengarannya ya aku. Makanya malas lagi trans ke indonya

Part 27 agak sedih nulis keadaan Brett _ biar d … biar ada intriknya

Part 27  
"the one and only woman"

Brett ="walking and walking until his foot half frozen"

*At the inn*  
~A deep silent after Ryo have an confession~

Jo = are you ok? you face is pale "Jo come closer to Ryo, and sit in front of Ryo"

Ryo = now, say it Jo, why you worry about my self?

Jo = huh?

Ryo = "touch Jo`s hair and smell it smoothly"

Jo = he..y!

Ryo = you... smells so good

say it, Jo, do you love me? "He come closer and closer to Jo until he can hear Jo`s breath"

*outside the inn"

Brett = finally, i arrived ....  
"he go in and ask the owner"

*At the inn*

Brett = are a woman named Jo is here?

Owner = Jo, eh? yes she's here

Brett = "breath with a great relieve" So, where's she?

Owner = come with me

~ They are walking to the room~

Owner = here`s the room

Brett = thank you "open the door"

Jo and Ryo = "really surprised"

Jo = Brett? what's happened with you? your foot... " come near to Brett" your body was so cold!

Brett = what is this? I came to here too make sure you are fine and now I found you with Ryo? eh Jo?

Jo = there's nothing like that I...

Brett = ..... sorry, i disturbed you all I'll go.. Jo, make sure you came back after the storm stop ok? "closed the door"

Jo = "come after him"

Jo = hey! Brett!

Brett = what?

Jo = you must stay here! the outside is still in the storm!!

Brett = "walking "

Jo = "holding Brett's arm" you are NA AstroRangers leader! you can't sick! if you sick who will lead us?

Brett = ....

Jo = stay here

Brett ="with a gloomy attitude" Alright

Jo = that's such a relieve! we can share our room eh, Ryo?

Ryo = that was so close ..."he say that with very low voice and no one can hear it"

~Part 27 finished~


	28. The questions

Wah wah uda mau the end nih …. Kisi2 yah akis "the questions" tuh part 29 "the end of the mien dreams" trus part 30 "The answer " trus last chapter d "the distance" enjoy yah dah mau last

Part 28  
"The questions"

~the next morning~

Miller = "poke Jo`s arms " so, you and Ryo go to inn last day right?

Jo = nothing happens you know

Miller = oh, really? Ryo said he was love you right?

Jo = "blushes"

Miller = right to the point

Jo = t..hats n..ot it!!!

Brett = ....

Edge = aaaarg I don't believe this!!!

Ryo =ahh, that's was so.. close...(Jo, she is sure beautiful)

~All people prepare to back to their house~

Ryo = Wait, Jo!!

Jo = what?

Ryo = so, what your answer?

Jo =....

Ryo = about last night... what's your answer?

Jo = ... do you know how far America and Japan?  
Do you know how to keep together if i really accept your love?  
Cant you make me believe that you will not betraying me?  
and, can you win this WGP?

I'll wait for your answer, i want to hear the answer if...  
your team won this WGP  
think carefully your answer

~Jo`s pass by leaving Ryo~

~Ryo, the Japan boy stand up in silent.... thinking about the answer which must he say when TRF won the WGP~

~Part 28 finished~


	29. the end of the mien dreams

Muncul lagi, part 29!

~Part 29~  
"the end of the mien dreams"

~time pass by, every team now became only 4 team and the winner is only 1 team~

~Race start and over, Eisen wolf, NA AstroRangers, and Rosso Strada lose. the winner, is TRF Victory.....~

*At NA AstroRangers mansion*

Brett = so, this is the end, huh?

Edge = yeah

Jo = so, we back eh?

Brett = not only back, we will end our dreams ....

Edge = what did you mean? we can try again!!

Brett = you know, last year, we say it too

the end ....of the mien dreams,...which cannot revealed again after we woke up in th morning, slowly, but surely, be forgotten

a blank dreams, which only causes a hard longing feeling...

Jo = so, what we can do now?

Brett = ....  
hm, remember, remember all race we did until now.... all victory......all loses..... save in to our heart, in case we won't forgot it ..

Jo = this is not over isn't it? we can still fulfill our dreams

Edge = yeah Jo`s right!

Miller = this is not over yet!

Hammer = Brett, you are NA AstroRangers Captain so don't be that weak

Brett = weak, eh ok, you all won

Edge= ha-ha I've known it!

Brett =(yes, this is just beginning, not a end... yeah... but i have something's to do too, as a man and as a mini 4 WD racer)

~Part 29 finished~

I don't really know this is good or bad, but, I will finish this fanfic in 2 part again....  
about Brett`s words, I use 80% of one of my poem, funny isn't it?

agak sakid nih nulis kekalahan NA AstroRanger uhhhh ughhhhh tapi sudahlah, kapan2 kubuat fanfic dimna NA AstroRanger menang hiks


	30. The Answer is

Part 30  
"The answer is"

Brett = now, Jo, I want to talk with you

Jo = what is it Brett?

Brett = you love Ryo isn't it?

Jo = eh?

Brett = I say, you love Ryo right?

Jo = that...

Brett = I've got my answer, you know, Jo, you can't lie to your feeling

Jo = Brett.... but, it's impossible

Brett = let's see Ryo`s answer.... if Ryo answer not satisfy you can come to me "Take off his glasses"

Jo = Brett …

* At the airport*

Jo = (so, he isn't come eh?)

Brett = until when you planned to waiting for Ryo?

Ryo = Jo!!!

Jo = "!"

Ryo = wait .. I've got my answer!!

Jo = I see, now can I hear you answer?

Ryo = yes, you ask me lots of questions

But, the answer is only one....

that is ...  
no matter how far we are, I believe we will always connected

Jo = (a naive answer eh?)

Ryo = that is what revealed first in my mind

Jo = "!"

Ryo = that is a naive answer!! the right answer is ...that I will come to America !! I will… as I say before …. I will show you a real mini4Wd race!

Jo = how?

Ryo = I will study, I will study whatever it takes to get there

Jo = "!"

Ryo = but, before that? I want to know your feeling, do you love me?

Jo = "smile" yes, I love you too

Ryo = "hugs Jo"

Hammer = "close Miller's eyes

Miller = " what are you doing,Hammer?

Hammer = Not suitable for kids

Miller = they only hugging, why I not suitable for that?

Hammer = so, Jo is with Ryo eh?

Miller = Don't ignore me!

Edge = I think I will cry now

Brett = be a man, Edge....

~part 30 finished~

the part 31 is my fav Part! Jadi, ditunggu y hehehehe


	31. The Distance

Part 31  
"The Distance"

*still in the airport*

Ryo = can you... stay in the Japan for just one night?

Jo = huh?

Brett = yes, we can, you want to date with Jo for the last right?

Ryo = yes, but not for the last but the beginning

Edge = ok

Ryo = so, let's go Jo "grabbing Jo`s hand"

Jo = "blushes"

~Ryo and Jo go to park, fishing and go for dinner~

~The night has come and Ryo ask Jo to come with him to the open doors circuit~

Jo = hm, why you bring me here?

Ryo = sit down Jo

Jo ="sit down"

Ryo = the moonlight was so awesome, eh?

Jo = yes....

Ryo = hey, Jo do you love me?

Jo = I've told you before right? I …

Ryo ="kiss Jo before Jo can finish her words"

Jo = hmph.. what are you doing? "pushing Ryo"

Ryo = "pulls Jo`s arm and hugs Jo"

Jo = ugh!!

Ryo ="once more give Jo a smoothly but deeply kiss"

Jo = (Ryo...)

Ryo = "stop kissing Jo" Jo, do you love me?

Jo = yes, I love you "blushing"

Ryo =I'm glad!!!  
Jo, I will come back, i will come to your place, no matter how long is it... i will go to your place... would you wait for me?

Jo = yes, I will wait

~Both kissing under the moonlight~

~3 years later~

*New York, at Jo`s mansion*

Brett = how long you planned to wait for him?

Edge = yeah, right its already 3 years right?

Miller = I think you should stop it

Hammer = I agree with Miller

Jo = it's ok, wherever he is now, i sure he is alright, and will come to here someday

Brett = hh

Edge = do as your wish, then

**The Distance**

You know...  
If we continue to progress like this

Will we find true happiness?  
While I counting what is missing in my life

Without you,  
I fell really empty

Sometimes I wish you come back  
Of course it will never happen

At the time I've got all in life  
I just want to let it go

Is this uncommon day happen everyday?

Everyone is afraid even though we don't show it  
Is that way we dreams?

Everyone is fell lonely in the inside  
Is that way we look for a love?

Everyone is want to get better  
Is that way we work hard?

Everyone is sad because of the distance  
Is that why we encourage each other?

Wherever you are now  
you are gazing at.....

The same moon as me.....

**THE END**

hugh sedih juga uda tamat. Trus agak dikid terlalu dewasa last chapternya gpp lha :P trust uh puisi aku yang buat, tapi buka 100% aku yang bikin, soalnya itu dari lagu aku edit. Jadi bukan bener2 milikku. Kuedit biar sesuai sama fic ku. Trus masi ada bonus chapter nie … buat yang penasaran terus gimana?


	32. Bonus part

**bonus part**

~someone's coming to Jo`s mansion~

Jo = who's there?

~A man wearing a black sunglasses an a long jacket~

? = guess who I am?

Jo = ? this voice... Ryo!!

Ryo = yes, "take off his sunglasses" I'm back Jo

Jo ="hugs Ryo"

Brett = Ryo

Ryo = what?

Brett = be sure to take care of Jo you understand? if you hurt Jo, you will regret!!

Ryo ="smile"

Edge = finally, Jo become someone's own....

Hammer and miller = hm, that can't be helped

Ryo = so, Jo, ready to our first date in USA?

Jo = of course!

**The Dreams**

I try to gather all this dreams

Go past and through the pain

Jump and catch the star I wishing for

I'll try my best to fulfill my wish

But Don't Try to Life so Wise

But Don't Try to Death so Peace

Don't Try… to Dreams so Long

Because it Will Hurt Yourself In The End

Don't Try to Jump too High

Don't Try to run Too fast

Don't Think… You Are The Best

Because it Will Hurt Yourself In The End

Don`t Cry Because You so Right

Don't Cry because No One Believe In you

Don`t Cry If you so Sad

Because I Will Always By you Side

_Love is something beautiful, but also hurt too, love is need a locality, patience, and true love, will accept their loved ones in any form, will hoped for the loved ones happiness, and will always sacrificed for they loved one._

_______________________________________________________________________

That's all about my Fanfiction, I really like my fanfic lolz, thx you to all person which read my fanfic, hope you all like it and sorry if I made lots of mistakes in my fanfiction

Because this my first fanfiction  
once again, thx you

itu puisi di atas byk based dengan lagu sountracknya naruto. Wind(akeboshi). Biasa, kuedit dan kutambah2in dan kupotong2 sedemikian rupa supaya jadi puisi. Oh ya, ga semuanya loh puisi buatanku based dengan lagu. Cuma 2 ini aja yang kayaknya bgs ditaruh di FF . hehehe

Thanks ya buat yang usa ngebaca fic ini sampai tamat. Yang ga baca sampe nysel lho hueheheheheheheh jadi rada narcis. Review dunk kalo dah baca! Ehehehheeh

Thanks juga buat yang usa nge-review. ^_^

See you in the Next Fanfiction ^_^

~_~


End file.
